


Mama Voldie and The Goblet of Fire

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: Mama Voldie/Baba Fen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Professor Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Sub Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: This is the second installment of the Mama Voldie series. Starting at the very end of the summer.





	1. Goodbye Summer Hello Hogwarts (Part 1)- Ry,Draco, Severus and Marvolo

Grabbing the two lists of books Severus checked that he had everything else for this outing. Marvolo stood ready with the two boys at his side rolling his eyes at Severus over checking everything. They had to go to Diagon Alley today, Cissy and Lucius would meet them there as they had to do something in muggle London first.

“Verus, we have everything. Even Ry is bored of you.” Annoyance filtered into Marvolo’s voice as he complained for maybe the tenth time in the past ten minutes.

“I am almost...done!” Severus turned triumphantly back to them holding onto a diaper bag filled with everything he could think of. They had done a shopping trip earlier this summer to stock Ry’s two rooms.

“Mama up!” Ry held his arms out for Marvolo upset that he had to stand so long and watch Dada go through everything like twenty times.

“Alright duckling. Hold on.” Marvolo swung Ry up onto his hip and then caught one of Draco’s hands in his free one. “Dragon I know that you are big enough to walk on your own but until we meet up with your parents I would like you to hold onto either mine or Uncle Severus’s hand. The alley is crowded and it is easy to lose adults in the crowd and I don’t want to deal with your mother if we lose you.” This drew a giggle from Draco, he did not care if his uncles were being overprotective of him.

With everything finally all set they started the flooing process. Severus first followed closely behind by Draco and then Marvolo with Ry tucked into his neck. Shushing Ry quietly Marvolo repeated the destination and stepped into the swirling green flames.

Almost as soon as they landed Ry tried to wiggle his way out of Marvolo’s arms. Though he understood why Ry hated flooing and would rather be with the person who had not taken him, he was worried about the crowds. Ry was tiny in comparison to everyone else that was there and Marvolo did not want to lose him or let him get hurt.

“No, duckling. You’ll see Daddy in a few seconds.” Marvolo hummed to Ry as he stepped out of the floo and headed towards his husband and the Malfoy family.

“Dada!” Ry was in full pout mode and holding his arms out to Severus.

“Oh I know angel. Mama was so mean taking you through the floo so we could get your special school supplies.” Severus cooed to Ry calming him with gentle pats to his bottom.

“Bad Mama,” Ry told him with a quick nod. Marvolo did not take it personally Ry had said Severus was bad because he had given Ry his bottle cold just this morning.

“I know ducky but how about Mama makes it up to? If you are well behaved we’ll get an ice cream and split alright?” Marvolo knew that they would probably give Ry just three bites of the sweet treat and they would eat the last of it. Ry’s eyes sparkled at that and he nodded happily.

“I suggest we head to the bookstore now if we wish to avoid the traffic of everyone,” Lucius spoke up now seeing the crowd they had staring at them.

Everyone nodded and started the slight trek to Flourish and Blotts. Inside the store was way less crowded then the streets and Ry seemed comfortable around the calming atmosphere. Marvolo, Cissy and Draco parted into the stacks for the school books that would not be in the front while Severus, Lucius and Ry made their way to the front of the shop.

“Ah Lord Malfoy, Prince.” An older looking man with graying hair and large glasses barely hanging onto his nose greeted the two adults. “Who is this youngster?”

“Hello, Mr. Flourish. This is my son, Ry. Say hello Ry.” Severus spoke softly to the child perched on his hip. Ry blushed slightly and waved, “He’s a bit shy. Were you able to procure those books I asked for Mr. Flourish?”

“Yes. First through Fourth-year textbooks that allow charms to be placed on them. I also looked into those old workbooks for students that need help with maths and all that. Jameson found some for reading and writing as well.” Mr. Flourish told him with a smile as he picked up the heavy paper wrapped package.

“Thank you very much Mr. Flourish. This should be a great help. We’ll be getting another set of fourth-year books and I am sure there will be some more books. We let Cissy and M lose in your store with only Draco with them.” Mr. Flourish laughed at the grave tone he was given by Severus. It took the other half of their group half an hour to get the books on the list and the promise extra books.

During that time, Severus had been showing Ry a picture book that he had found by accident. He was not surprised to see several other picture books among the stack of books to be bought. After paying they made their way out into the streets again and were trying to plan out where to go next.

Ry wiggled to be put down when they left the shop and though Severus and Marvolo were worried about losing him they let him down. He was instructed to hold Draco’s hand and stay nearby while they figure out what to do next. Ry was happy to be with his big cousin and had clasped his hand happily.

“Why don’t Cissy and M take the boys to get their robes now while Severus and I get their potions items. We can meet up outside Gringotts and see if we can get that wandmaker of Ragnarok to make Ry a new one.” Lucius suggested keeping one eye on Ry and Draco who were standing in front of the quidditch store which they had stopped in front of to talk.

“Do you think he’ll be alright getting fitted for his new uniform?” Cissy asked worriedly as Ry moved closer to Draco as someone brushed past them.

“I think with M with him he should be fine. Trust me out of all of us he knows that M will take care of him even if it means he’ll get hurt.” Severus explained even if it earned him a glare in return.

They broke apart, Severus and Lucius towards the apothecary and Cissy and Marvolo to the boys. It took them ten minutes to make their way back to Madam Malkin’s because the crowds had gotten so large. Ry had started to suck and bite on his fingers in place of his dummy as it was tucked into the diaper bag because of how stressed he was.

“No ducky. Here take your dummy.” Marvolo told him gently after prying his fingers from his mouth and offering the plastic teat in place of it. “Madam Malkin, it is so good to see you.”

“Ah, my two favorite customers!” Madam Malkin bustled from the back and smiled at the small group. “Hello dear, now I know Draco, Narcissa and you Marv but who is this cutie?”

“This is my son, Ry. We need to get him a Little uniform, preferably four sets, a pair of child dress robes and some simple children’s robes.” Marvolo told her his order as he bounced Ry on his hip a bit.

“Draco just needs a new dress robe and an extension charm renewal,” Narcissa told her.

Madam Malkin smiled and nodded towards the stool, “Alright set the boys up there and I’ll get Charlotte to take everyone’s measurements while I grab some fabric and color options for you.” Spinning on her heel she went to grab the swatches.

Charlotte, Madam Malkin’s daughter and assistant, came bustling out of the backroom as Marvolo and Cissy got the two boys settled on the stools for her. She smiled at the little boy who sat suckling on his dummy while clutching onto his stuffed animal. Turning back to the two adults she laughed a tiny bit through her questions.

“Do you think you could get him to stand up? If not he’s going to stand then he has to hand over the duck. I am sorry it just interferes with the measurements, my mother said I was the same way when I was young.” Charlotte explained quietly.

“Ducky sweetheart, can you stand for Mama and this nice lady?” Marvolo asked softly but he just got a moody glare. Sighing he threw an apologetic look towards her, “He’s tired, missed nap time. Ducky you need to stand up or you have to give me Waddles.”

  Ry felt like crying he realized suddenly how tired he was and all he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep but mean Mama would not let him. He held up his stuffed duck tears slowly falling down his face as Marvolo held onto the toy. Thankfully Charlotte decided to work quickly on Ry and because of his smaller body, it was done within seconds of her starting.

“Thank you, Charlotte.” Marvolo quietly told her as he picked up Ry and carefully started to rock him to sleep. Everyone felt the tension of a tantrum dissipate almost as soon as he was asleep. Charlotte just continued working pretending like nothing had happened.

“Okay so I have these colors for dress robes for children…” Madam Malkin’s voice quieted a bit when she saw the sleeping little in Marvolo’s arms. “Well he certainly is your child. Anyways here are the swatches for the children’s collection I am allowed to use and here are the swatches for dress robes.”

Cissy flipped through the different fabrics until she found a nice cashmere and silk blend. Choosing a dark blue that almost looked black. It went well with Draco’s eyes and skin heck it would even work well for Ry but she knew that Marvolo and Severus would prefer a lighter material for the baby.

“Cissy, what do you think of Ry’s dress robes being the same design as Verus’s and mine but in a dark cyan?” Marvolo was not sure about colors or fabrics like Cissy and always found himself turning back to her.

“That will look nice except have her loosen the collar area making it easier for moments like these when he’s sleeping or being fed without worries of him being choked by them. I would suggest going with neutral colors like beige for his everyday child robes except for two of them. So get two neutrals at least one beige and then two-colored get one in his favorite color and maybe one in gold or green.” She smiled at him seeming to think it out in his head and then agreeing.

Ry nuzzled into Marvolo’s chest causing him to remember that the baby was still in his arms sleeping. Gesturing to Cissy they maneuvered and resized the stroller they had and placed Ry in it reclined and with both Peter and Waddles tucked against him. Turning back towards Draco and Charlotte they were not surprised that Draco was almost done.

Madam Malkin came over with a never ink quill and started to jot down what they wanted for the boys. Cissy chose all the fabrics for both boys while Marvolo told her the choices for colors with the swatches. As soon as she was done taking their orders Draco was also finished and they were all set to meet up outside of Gringotts.

Marvolo was careful pushing the stroller so that it did not hit any bumps and wake a tired baby early. Severus and Lucius immediately caught sight of the stroller and worried about going into the bank as it would be as loud inside as it was outside on the streets. Marvolo seemed to see their distress for he just smiled at them.

“There’s a specialized children spell on him it dims everything around him while awake and when asleep it is completely silent until someone directly speaks to him,” Cissy explained as she fixed a lock of Draco’s hair.

Once they made their way into the bank Severus spoke with one of the tellers before having them all be escorted into a large office. A single chair and desk sat in the center of the room while the walls were covered in different items varying from jewelry to weapons. It was as Lucius was about to question the teller that the chair spun to reveal the occupant they had a meeting with.

“Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Lord Prince and Lord Slytherin. Though I have intentions of meeting with you four but I had no intentions for this so soon. What has brought you?” The goblin asked his claws meeting in a pyramid.

“Harry Potter...well Ry Prince now. We rescued him earlier this summer and have been helping him recover. On his birthday we did a blood adoption along with a cleansing potion. During all of this, it was revealed to us that his wand was broken and burned along with all of his other possessions. Sorry for the ramble, your majesty but we would very much like to have permission to meet with your wandmaker for him and also I would like to have paperwork drawn up for him to become blood heir of both of our estates.” Marvolo explained as he continued gently moving the stroller.

“I can pull up the paperwork but he needs to be awake for his wand. The paperwork just needs signatures from you and your husband and a drop of Heir Potter’s blood.” Ragnarok answered. Sitting back and nodding to each other they were happy with today’s outcome so far. Today was turning out to be such a great day.


	2. Goodbye Summer, Hello Hogwarts (Part 2)- Omni

It took an hour and a half to fill out all the paperwork but thankfully Ry woke up at the end of it all on his own. After a quick diaper check and then change they found their way into the deepest recesses of the bank. Ry happened to love the ride down while Severus looked a tad bit sick most especially after having a happy, hyper baby bouncing on his lap.

“Mr. Warwick Alderton I believe you would remember Lily Evans? This is her son blood adopted by her brother and his husband.” Ragnarok gestured to the small three-person family. Warwick was a tall dark-skinned man wearing glasses that reminded Severus of bifocals during Benjamin Franklin’s time.

“Lily’s son! I’ve been waiting for so long. Let’s see...where did I put those fairy wings..” He did not even look over at the family after the first time as he ran over to grab a bottle with iridescent wings. Warwick mumbled to himself as he grabbed other bottles and then woods.

“Pweddy. Mama wook.” Ry exclaimed when he caught sight of the gems Warwick had also placed with the assortment of cores and woods.

“I see ducky. Why don’t we wait for the nice man to explain to us everything and then we can take a closer look at them.” Marvolo calmed him, a smile gracing his face.

“He’s a little..hmm, rethink those harmful woods. Must be careful how big the wand is made.” Warwick started to mumble to himself even more as he grabbed the last of the cores and woods.”Now I stook only the best and I only work with the best. May I please touch you? It will be just a way for me to gauge how powerful you are and what you would be inclined towards.”

Ry glanced back at his parents and once they nodded he offered his hands over to the odd wandmaker. An almost charged energy rose over the two and seemed to snap back around the two as if it was an elastic band. A slight glow rose from Ry’s skin and Warwick pulled a hand away to flip down a blue-tinted lens.

“Remarkable. Absolutely stunning.” Warwick pulled his other hand away from Ry’s and started to jot down notes, “Your son definitely has Lily’s powers not as strong but it is there. What’s so stunning his ability as an elemental and healing. I’ve worked with this family line for centuries and I’ve never seen these two abilities so strong before. Where Lily was able to resurrect plants, he can grow them from nothing. His healing though..internally he is capable of regrowing full organs and bring himself back from the brink of death. It frightens me that someone tried to harness him as a weapon. He’s certainly strong enough to be one but these two powers are not for fighting.”

Severus and Marvolo found themselves at a loss of how strong their little boy was. Warwick just smiled and grabbed his tray of woods, cores, and gems. Plucking one off the tray and turning it this way and that as if inspecting it.

“Willow is best for healing.” Warwick told them before carefully handing it over to Ry, “Well what do you think?”

Ry felt such warmth wrap around him and then it seemed to settle deep within himself, “Good..wawm.” Warwick nodded and grabbed an odd-looking wood or at least they thought it was wood.

“Vine. Used by the druids and it best for elemental work. It is also used as a binder for multiple woods.” Warwick handed that one over to Ry and with immediate look of pure bliss passed the child’s face he nodded went for the next couple of woods. It took them only a few minutes to get through all the woods Warwick wanted and in the end, Ry ended up with four woods: willow, vine, walnut and silver lime.

They started on cores and again it went quickly as Warwick had Ry close his eyes and run his hand over one of each of the possible cores. If he felt anything from one he was supposed to point to it and Warwick would snatch it up and examine it for the possibility of use. He ended up with cores of fairy wings, chimera scales, and a pegasus wing. The last thing they needed was at least one gem to help everything bind and create a harmony of all four woods and three cores. Ry ended up with aventurine, a quartz crystal good for divination.

“Alright now I need some of your magic Ry when I start to combine all of these. Don’t worry you’ll know when and what to do just follow your instincts.” Warwick told him as he started the longest part of the task. Carefully placing the cores in specific patterns before laying the woods in a pyramid around them. Ry watched him with those same glowing mismatched eyes and then suddenly his hands joined Warwick’s over the woods. Pushing strands of magic into the woods and cores as Warwick quickly and carefully twisted the vine around the combined woods and cores.

In the end, the wand was stunning a twisting almost branch-like wand sat on Warwick’s desktop with the aventurine sparkling at the very end. The handle was tapered so that it was a nice small handle something easy for Ry to hold. It was honestly a stunning wand. Warwick just nodded at his work and grabbed up a black box with a silver insignia and crushed velvet lining. Placing it inside he handed the wand over to the parents.

“Don’t worry about paying me. The wands I make for this family have always been an on the house thing. I only have a few wand holsters but I have a bendable leather one with a silk lining so that it won’t harm his skin.” Warwick stood and rummaged around looking for the holster he had told them about.

Once he found it and changed it to Ry’s requested color of fuchsia they were ready to leave. Marvolo reminded Ry to say his thank you and also thanked Warwick for his hard work just to be waved off. Exiting the bank everyone agreed that they were starving. Cissy suggested a small restaurant that was family orientated.

“A table for six please with two children’s menus and one high chair,” Marvolo asked once they entered. The waiter nodded and grabbed the menus and smiled at the two families. They were just settling down when the nightmare began.

Ry was playing with Draco quietly racing each other in coloring when both boys asked to be taken to the bathroom. Marvolo being on the outside told them he would take them. As they were inside Draco rushed over to a urinal while Marvolo lead Ry to a stall to change his nappy.

Maybe it happened because Draco was alone but he found himself facing Ron Weasley. Draco remembering the promise of ice cream to his little cousin if they behaved did not say or do anything. He knew that his uncle was not far from them.

“Malfoy!? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Ron blubbered.

“Watch your language, Weasel. There are children here.” Draco told him off calmly as he washed his hands.

“What little Malfoy going to run to his daddy and tell me off for swearing? Fat chance. Come on Malfoy stop being a big baby.” Ron taunted him. Draco just turned and leaned against the wall waiting for his uncle and cousin.

“Please just leave me alone Weasel,” Draco asked calmly staring at his fingernails.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you Malfoy? You did not even answer my first question.” Ron was getting angry from Draco not fighting back.

“Learn some manners! I told you before that there are children here and there is no need for swearing. I am here with my family just like anyone else to get lunch,” Draco huffed beyond annoyed that Ron did not seem to be getting that he was not going to fight him. Before Ron could continue annoying Draco the stall that Ry and Marvolo had stepped into opened.

“Draco, sweetheart, is everything alright?” Marvolo asked he knew it was not but did not want to impede if his nephew thought he could handle it.

“Everything’s fine Uncle. Weasley here was just trying to rile me up, I told him to not swear because of Ry.” Draco told him evenly watching Ron’s reaction as he replied.

Of course, Ron did not disappoint as his jaw dropped and he looked taken aback that Draco was in the restroom with an adult. Marvolo put Ry down and walked him to Draco. After helping him wash his hands Marvolo decided that he should step in now.

“Draco please take Ry back to the table. Remember to hold his hand. If Severus asks tell him that I had to have a little chat with a student and his parents about manners.” Marvolo instructed the boys calmly before turning to face Ron, “Young man where are your parents?”

“B..back at our table.” Ron stumbled out worried that this man was going to do something more than just talk with his parents. “Wh..what are you going to do?”

“Me? Just as I told my nephew, I wish to speak with your parents about such intolerable behavior.” Marvolo told him calmly as he guided him out of the bathroom then followed him to the table that was filled with the Weasley clan.

“Ronald Weasley! Where were you?” Molly asked her hands on her hips ignoring the man standing behind him who had cringed slightly at the noise she had just created.

“I went to the loo Mum.” He told her quickly. “I told Fred and George that’s where I was going.”

“Excuse me, Madam, I wish to speak to you about your son,” Marvolo spoke softly but still garnered her attention before he was put off again. She had looked at him with badly disguised disgust. He knew it was the fact that he was male and had breasts but he just ignored her.

“Who are you and what did he do?” She asked worrying her bottom lip.

“I am Thomas Prince, Professor Snape’s husband. Please though call me M.” Marvolo told her calmly then explained what happened in the loo, “My nephew, Draco, and son both needed the restroom and while I was attending to my son Draco was bombarded by your son. Who decided to swear twice. My nephew asked him to please watch his tongue knowing that his cousin could hear him. Not only did your son not head Draco’s warning but he continued even when Draco did nothing.”

“Ronald!” Molly exclaimed, she was more annoyed that he did not check to see if he was completely alone with that devil child than anything but she knew she had to play her part.

“I just wanted to make sure that he gets his lesson in manners. Both my son and nephew are in the same year as him and I would prefer not to have them exposed to such horrid language.” Marvolo explained calmly.

“Thank you very much M,” Molly mumbled out as she tried to think of a suitable punishment. It was as Marvolo was about to leave that he caught the two trouble makers mumbling to each other.

“I did not know that the Professor was married nor had a son.” Fred or maybe it was George whispered gaining a nod from his sibling.

“Thank you, Madam, for listening to me. Oh and boys, I wished to stay out of the war when I was younger so very few people knew that we were married. We recently blood adopted our little, making it easier for everyone.” Marvolo explained to them before turning and leaving the dumbfounded family. He hoped that was the last he saw of them today at least.

When he finally made it back to their table he found Ry in Severus’s lap tangling his fingers anxiously in Severus’s hair. While Draco was staring off just over Severus’s shoulders. Worry ran through him almost immediately.

“Boys are you alright?” He asked quietly as he slid next to Severus.

“Mama!” Ry called out upset and holding his arms out almost immediately. Rubbing Ry’s back gently he glanced over at his nephew worried about him.

“I am fine Uncle. He was just so rude and he would not stop. Please tell me he was punished. Soap like mum and father?” Draco asked almost rapid-fire talking.

“He was not punished while I was standing there but I agree that he was horribly rude. If I ever hear you using those words I will happily wash out your mouth with the worst tasting soap I know.” Marvolo warned him.

“I know Uncle. Is Ry okay?” Draco asked staring at his little cousin now. Marvolo also looked down at the little.

“I think he’s going to be just fine. Isn’t that right ducky?” Marvolo asked hoping that he would answer now.

“Uh-huh, Mama. Hungwy.” He told him when he finally pulled away and rubbed his eyes. Nodding to himself Marvolo glanced around the table.

“Did you order yet?” They quickly shook their heads no so they called over a waiter and placed their orders in. For Lucius and Draco, they went with a grilled chicken sandwich while Cissy got the house salad. Severus ordered a steak with rice, Marvolo a simple BLT with extra tomatoes and then ordered Ry some pasta. Once the order was in they talked about plans for tomorrow which was mainly packing and charming Ry’s books.

Marvolo was asked what he was going to do for the first classes, he joked that he was going to steal Severus’s speech. Everyone laughed at that, a calm and peaceful aurora had fallen over them. Marvolo was searching through the diaper bag for one of the bottles they had prepared for Ry when it happened.

“Excuse us, Professor.” Twin voices caught everyone’s attention. Turning to see both Fred and George standing and fidgeting in front of them. Marvolo was surprised to see them but wanted to see what was going to happen.

“Hello Misters Weasley. I would say that I am pleased to see you two but I know the type of trouble you can get up to.” Severus had told Marvolo of many of their antics and just how funny he found them but this was Severus.

“We know sir and we just wanted to apologize to your family for our little brother’s behavior,” Fred told them his head tilted downwards.

“Little Ronniekins is not very bright, plus Mummie dearest is not going to do anything to stop his behavior as he’s the baby boy of the family,” George explained.

“That does not excuse him of his behavior but we just wanted to make sure that you know that not all of us are that horrible.” Fred finished. Marvolo was trying and failing at hiding a grin at the two of them.

“Thank you, boys. I never doubted that you two were not completely horrendous.” Severus told them calmly.

“I believe that both of our boys need to say something to you two,” Marvolo added glancing pointedly at Draco.

“Thank you for apologizing for your family though it was not your job to,” Draco told them. They turned to Ry who smiled at them.

“Dank you Gwed,” Ry told them not thinking about the fact that he should not know their nickname. Their entire table went dead silent as a look of realization crossed the twins’ faces.

“Harry?” It was almost a whisper as they stared at the little boy in pure surprised.

“Wy!” Ry told them his hands on his hips. Almost immediately the twins burst out into laughter. The entire table let out a collective sigh that they should have been holding a little longer. Ron was approaching and seemed to have just heard what had happened.


	3. Goodbye Summer, Hello Hogwarts (Part 3)- Sev, Marvolo and Ry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a paragraph that mentions/shows a male breastfeeding. If that makes you uncomfortable you can skip it I put an asterisk at the beginning of it. Thank you all for reading and supporting this series.

Ron stared open-mouthed at them before he cried out, “What the bloody hell?! Harry!”

“Young man were you not just spoken to about using those words?” Lucius cut through whatever rant Ron had worked up in his little mind with a commanding tone.

“Mama, Dada loud,” Ry whined trying to cover his ears from the sound of everyone arguing.

Before either of his parents could say anything Ron exploded again, “They are not your bloody parents Harry. They’re fuckng dead and you know that!” Even with all the adults at their table, they could not get him to stop. Marvolo was trying to focus all of his attention on Ry and was worried about the baby having adverse effects of having to deal with Ron while in headspace.

“Sdop. Mama sdop.” Ry cried uselessly against Marvolo’s chest but that was enough for him. Carefully unlatching Ry and passing him over to Severus he stood to his full height.

“Ronald Weasley you will stop this horrendous behavior right this second,” Marvolo growled. Ron looked startled by this sudden change in Marvolo’s calm demeanor. “If you don’t stop it now I will drag you to your parents and make sure that this time they punish you accordingly. This is not how you treat your friends.”

Ry let out a little whimper at hearing his mother figure being so scary. He just wanted his mama and dada and none of this yelling. Marvolo spun to see what was harming his baby but quickly realized that was just him upset at everyone’s yelling.

“Oh, ducky. Shh. Everything’s alright Mama’s sorry for scaring you. Shh.” Marvolo scooped him up into his arms and started to bounce him as the twins grabbed Ron and started to march him away. They threw an apologetic look over at the other adults.

Cissy stood and went to speak with the waiter about getting their food to go and paying the check. Lucius told Draco to stay with his uncles and then told Severus he was going to get the ice cream for the boys and their clothing order. Severus felt so grateful having friends and family that knew how important it was for them to put Ry first.

Quickly they ended their day after getting home and dealing with Ry’s panic attack they were able to put him down to bed with some milk. His food would be put in the icebox for later. Making sure he had Waddles and Peter tucked in next to him they left him in his crib for a nice rest.

While he was sleeping they started work on packing up his room and then some of their books. They worked to forget what had just happened and knew that they would have to deal with it at the school but were just trying to not worry about Ry and his past friendships anymore. He had told them what his two supposed best friends had done to him and it was worse than they wanted to imagine.

It had been a few days before Harry’s birthday and the small family had agreed to do a sharing session to remove any secrets between them that was needed to know. Harry was told about Voldemort just being a title and how they both could become that terrifying visage. Harry told them about Dumbledore visiting when he was younger. How he was supposed to call the man grandfather and then was forced to drink some of the worst potions, subjected to crucio since he could walk. He told them about Molly trying to groom him into loving her daughter and trying to teach him that she was a great mother figure. She had even continued with the same potions that Dumbledore had used. He spoke of the youngest Weasley quickly only telling them that they need to pay attention to how Dumbledore treated the youngest Weasleys.

Harry told them about Hermione. How she used to tell him wrong information knowing that he could not read. That she would tell him what he was supposed to do and if he ever did anything different he was hit, yelled at and belittled. It was worse than living at the Dursleys cause they at least only knew how to hurt him not magically. Ron was the worst though. He would make Harry believe that he really cared for him after one of Hermione’s fits and then he would use some of the worst spells on him. Whenever Ron needed to practice some new spell or idea he would use Harry. This included sexual pleasure.

It has been horrifying to hear about their son’s worst nightmares and how much he was hurt. Thinking about going back to that school had been the scariest thing for them to think about. Now though they were very happy about it, they were going to be with their son and he was going to be sleeping in their rooms nowhere near those arseholes.

Grabbing a stack of books from their history collection Marvolo placed them along with the potion books Severus brought back and forth with himself. They had already agreed they were bringing all of Ry’s books so that he would not get bored with all of the same bedtime stories. It was as they were grabbing the next stack of books that it fell out. A pile of drawings they had never seen Ry doing.

A drawing of him and Severus when they thought they were alone and just kind of staring into each others’ eyes. Another of Draco laughing at something. There was one contrasting that when Draco had scraped up his knee trying to teach Ry how to ride a bike. The collection of drawings was stunning and done in quill.

“Why did he not show us these? They’re just as amazing as the rest of his drawings.” Marvolo asked softly as he continued to look through them it was almost as if it was a journal of drawings. At least one photo per day since he had been brought to the manor.

“Because he’s Ry. Let’s just finish packing and when he wakes up, we can ask him about them alright?” It was just as Severus told him this that Ry screamed as if someone was murdering him.

The nightmares were worse than before, it took them almost three hours to calm Ry back down till he could almost fall asleep. Severus and Marvolo just gave up and lay down with him and slept half in and half out of his crib. Thanks to Ronald Weasley it was one hell of a night.

The next morning at least was able to be started quietly and calmly. Marvolo decided that Harry was hungry and scooped him up gently cradling him against his chest. A slight sway entered his steps as he made his way to the rocking chair.

*Moving the baby to a slightly angled position he carefully undid his shirt and bra exposing his breast to the cool air. Ry gurgled at him as he tried to get him closer to it. This always takes Ry and him a little longer because he had poor latching abilities so getting the angle right was not a quick thing. Gently easing the nipple in Ry slowly took the offered teat and suckled slowly. As Marvolo was getting him to eat a small bit of milk on his own Severus set up the feeding bag. It was like this almost every morning.

Once Ry was settled with that Severus grabbed a set of clean clothes, a onesie, shorts and a button-down. While Marvolo got him cleaned up and changed into a new nappy. It was a nice feeling the parental bonding with Ry. It was as they finished getting Ry ready that Marvolo thought of it.

“Did you notice that the twins were acting odd?” Marvolo asked as he thought back to how the twins had seemed overly cowed to the screaming from their brother.

“Love you just meet them what could they have done that was so odd?” Severus asked as he fixed some of Ry’s clothing.

“I don’t know but they did not seem to like how mean their little brother was. Hm..maybe it warrants us keeping an eye on them. Fred and George might have been misclassified.” Marvolo told him as he called for a house-elf to clean out the dirty nappy bin. Severus just nodded thinking about it a bit. They had a lack of maturity, they played harmless pranks on people and they loved everyone except those they deemed mean.

Worry coursed through him at this worry knowing that they were overlooked already in that house. Grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote a simple missive to the boys. He hoped that they were okay with meeting him on the first day of school. Sending off that letter he decided that he would finish packing up Ry’s nursery while he was in the gardens with Marvolo. They had decided to pick some flowers for Cissy as an apology and a goodbye present.

It had been arranged as almost every year that Severus, Marvolo and Ry would go tomorrow to Hogwarts for staff meetings and to get Ry settled while the students like Draco arrived the next day. Severus was worried that Ry would not be happy about leaving his cousin even for a day but he had to push it aside and focus on finishing up their packing.


	4. Hello Hogwarts- Sev, Marvolo and Ry

Cissy hugged them all one last time as they grabbed up their trunks and waved goodbye. Disapparating on the spot back to Hogwarts for another year of horridness. Marvolo adjusted his hold on Ry as they stepped through the gates and piled their belongings with everyone else's. Well everything except the diaper bag. Marvolo swears that Severus was attached to the damn thing.

“Ah Severus it is so good to see you back.” Minerva greeted him with a small smile gracing her stern features. “Oh! You must be Professor Binns replacement..Professor Prince correct?” She turned her attention to Marvolo who gave a curt nod.

“Yes, ma’am. You may call me M if everyone is on a first-name basis here.” Marvolo adjusted Ry again so he could shake her hand.

“Who is this lad? I was informed of your marriage but nothing else.” She explained to the slightly shocked look between the two men.

“This is our son, Ry Prince. Ry will be attending here as a fourth year.” Severus explained as he moved further into the meeting room. “He’s a Little and pretty young in headspace otherwise we would have had him stay with his Aunt and Uncle till tomorrow.”

“No Dada! Bad!” Ry told him off and tried to cross his arms over his chest. Minerva had to hold back on both her laughter and her coo to see what else happened.

“Ducky, we know that you don’t like those words. We meant Mimi and Luc. Why don’t we look for some nice pictures to color in?” Marvolo interjected before they had a full-blown meltdown over the use of  **those** words. Minerva could not help it that time when Ry replied that she just had to coo.

“Ok Mama.” Ry happily clapped at this suggestion. Marvolo decided it would be best to sit down at the table before rummaging around for some of his activity books.

“Severus, marriage and parenthood, I would have never guessed. How are you handling it?” Minerva asked softly watching Marvolo and Ry.

“I’ve been married for seventeen years Min. Ry was just a new addition. Though if you had not known us before Ry you would be worried about which one of us is the mother hen. That’s what Narcissa said at least but then again she’s annoying on her own time. Pretty sure she was joking but because M laughed I don’t think she was.” Severus found himself slightly babbling. Minerva had to laugh at this a not collected Severus was worth it.

Other than Minerva they were the only ones in the room for a good time. It was enough for Severus to make a cup of tea for Marvolo and a cup of coffee for himself and ask for a bottle of juice for Ry. Minerva was in the mix of telling them about visiting her sister’s children when the door opened and Filius, Pomona, and Poppy entered.

Ry lit up the second his eyes landed on Poppy, “Amma!” he called out and waved slightly. It was enough to get the other two professors to turn and stare at him.

“Hello, my little prince.” Poppy greeted as she fluttered over and kissed him on the forehead. “Hello M, Sev. Looks like Ry’s been letting you get some sleep this month.” Poppy leaned over them to see how Marvolo’s tea looked and with a wicked grin stole it away for a small sip.

“Stop stealing my drinks Poppy, if it is not Ry that drives me to an early grave it is going to be you.” Marvolo sighed as he fixed Ry so that he and Peter could color in. Poppy just snickered at him as she sat down with his cup of tea.

Filius and Pomona stood off to the side confused but not wanting to ask just yet. Before more could play out Professors Charity Burbage, Sybill Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra and finally Hagrid all entered. Not long after Headmaster Dumbledore, Argus Filch and an odd-looking Frankenstein esque man entered.

“Ah good everyone is here. Well, let’s get started.” Albus clapped his hands startling Ry slightly. He did not say anything he just snuggled into Marvolo’s chest as best as possible while facing forward. “First order of business: the new professors this year. First for Defence Against the Dark Arts Auror Alastor Moody has agreed to take the position. History of Magic will be filled by Professor Thomas Prince, Severus’s husband.” Albus added the last part halfheartedly. A glare would have landed on the two Princes if he was not leading a meeting. A polite round of applause followed the announcement.

“Next order of business. Class schedules, I need them on my desk by tonight. Classroom orders and class syllabi should be on Minerva’s desk by the end of this week. For the head of houses is there anything that you need?” Albus asked calmly turning towards Filius and Pomona.

“I need extra blankets for my puffs. They were freezing, the poor dears, last year during the winter.” Pomona told him.

“I just need permission for a separate room to be created for several omegas. Their roommates are all alphas somehow.” Filius told them.

“The Gryffindor’s will need a new couch and also permission for another room for some submissive students that don’t feel comfortable with the dominates,” Minerva told him.

“I would like permission to update the books I keep in the common room. Also, some of my younger snakes were wondering if we could add in some more fake windows in the younger dorms.” Severus told him in the same calm voice as the others.

“And nothing else Severus? No Little rooms?” Albus asked piercingly.

“I told you before that  **my** son will be staying in  **my** rooms. He’s too young to stay in the dorm rooms and I also told you that I don’t like that rule of yours. Littles need the ability to go home or even to stay in private rooms with a parent or guardian.” Severus seethed.

He turned when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, “Dada mad?” Ry asked worry clearly in his eyes.

“Not at you angel,” Severus explained as he found himself being handed Peter.

“Pedew make beddew,” Ry told him before turning back to his coloring and activity book. None missed the slight blush that crept up Severus’s face at that but he still sent a death glare at Albus.

Minerva just harrumphed at their behavior but did not do anything as she remembered the others in the room. Later she would have them sit down and talk everything out. However Minerva worried seeing as even Marvolo was glaring at the old man. Even though she had not known him for long it seemed to take a lot for him to become angry. Whatever Albus had done most of been horrible.

It took another hour before the meeting was over and thankfully Ry only interpreted the one time with Peter. Once they were finished with the meeting many of the Professors decided to stay around and talk with each other. Marvolo and Severus chose to leave before anyone could ask questions mainly so that they could get Ry’s room set up before dinner.

The Great Hall was very different from what Ry remembered. All of the house tables were still put up and to the sides of the hall. A round table sat in the center with enough seats for the whole staff. It was an odd-looking setup to Ry but he thought it was cool and was lost in thought about King Arthur and his knights.

“Mama awe we knights?” Ry asked glancing up from his position on Severus’s hip.

“No, ducky not to my memory. Why do you ask?” Marvolo was taken aback by the baby’s question but Ry was very smart and he would ask questions like this.

“King Awthuw!” Ry told him as if he was an idiot but that was all Marvolo needed to figure it out.

“We can always pretend that we are knights ducky,” Marvolo told him as they sat down.

“When did you tell him about King Arthur M?” Poppy asked as she took the glass filled with water away from Ry’s reach.

“It was me. One of his bedtime stories after the little monster refused to sleep after our third time reading Winnie the Pooh. Oh gods, that book. I should have burned it after the eighth time.” Severus explained as he dropped his head into his hands.

“I am sure Cissy hates the book more than you. You were not able to read it to him when he was sick and Cissy was subjected to reading it anytime he woke up and asked for you.” Marvolo reminded him as he put together their plates.

“I agree with Severus that book was foul,” Poppy told them calmly.

“No! I wike Winnie.” Ry told them crossing his arms over his chest bring many coos from the rest of the group who had been listening to the conversation.

“Ry? Such an interesting name. Severus, Professor Prince how did you come up with such a name?” Filius asked as he watched the little play with a stuffed panther toy.

“It was a nickname given to him before we blood adopted him. Please call me M.” Marvolo explained. “Ry can talk even if he might be a little shy. Also, ducky, no one is going to do anything to your books. Daddy and Grandma were just joking. Right?”

An audible gulp from the two as they nodded yes. A snicker rose from Minerva and she had to ask, “M what did you do before you were a professor? Because I’ve never seen these two cower before anyone.”

“I was a homebody. Honestly, these two are only scared of me because I am closest with Narcissa and trust me she can do some interesting things.” Marvolo told her as he placed the plate filled with vegetables and rice in front of Ry with a spoon.

“Ry have you heard about the different subjects here?” Pomona asked as she cut into her steak.

“Uh-huh.” Ry nodded enthusiastically. He was happy to be distracted from eating dinner for a few seconds. Marvolo nudged him gently and looked pointedly at the food. Ry scooped some of the food and ate it swinging his legs happily.

“Do you have a favorite?” Filius asked as he continued to clear his plate of food.

“No.” Ry shook his head and looked a little sad and instead of explaining he turned and held his arms out to Severus. Though he was confused by it he just slipped Ry onto his lap and offered him a spoonful of his food.

Everyone decided to stop asking the little questions along those lines and turned the conversation back towards the adults. Alastor was telling them of hunting down one of the most infamous death eaters when Marvolo stood.

“Excuse us Auror Moody. I need to put Ry to bed.” Marvolo told them as Severus handed Ry over. As soon as they were gone everyone turned to look at Severus a little confused.

“M wished to stay out of the war. Most especially after our little sister was killed. He does not want to expose Ry to those horrors more than necessary.” Severus explained with a sigh slipping into it.

“Why did he want to stay out of the war?” Alastor grumbled. Severus saw a flicker of something in the man’s features. When he searched for it again it seemed to be hidden.

“He was close with many of the accused death eaters due to our close relationship with the Malfoys. M was upset every time he had to patch me up after some meeting or fight. He did not want to side with people who were hurting his family not like he had much of it to begin with.” Severus explained as he stood and grabbed the diaper bag that Marvolo had forgotten, “Now I have to go read a book for the one-thousandth time. Good evening to everyone. Poppy, M would like you to join us for tea tomorrow.” Severus reminded her before turning and leaving.

“Fatherhood has done him some good,” Minerva stated as she looked at his family's plates. All of them were empty even Severus’s.

“It took a while but they’ve gotten there. Trust me though don’t ever incur the wrath of M. he may seem the nicest person in the world but remember he’s happily married to our Severus Snape.” Poppy told them as she stood and bid everyone good night.

All of the rest of the professors were left in shock. The only ones who had not joined them that evening for the last meal before bed was the Headmaster and Hagrid. Supposedly they were meeting about the tournament.  Pins and needles seemed to settle into all of them as they all dwindled into silent thoughts. Worry for their students rose exponentially as they thought of the damn tournament. Hope could only do so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter the dinner scene beat the stuffing out of me in the ability to write it. I found myself rewriting it at least three times.


	5. Hogwarts and Family growth- Omni and Fred and George

It was an early morning for the Weasleys. Molly had woken them all up so that they could finish packing for school while she made the last summer breakfast. Fred and George were finished quickly as they had learned to get up earlier than everyone else to clean their beds. It was an embarrassment to them and they did not let anyone know other than Charlie that one time.

So this last three mornings after waking early and cleaning their sheets up, they started to pack up some of their belongings, unlike their siblings who seemed to start today. Fred and George were told toe set the table for breakfast due to them being finished, unlike the others. It was not long before they were joined by their siblings at the table and Molly could stop dressing them down about stuff they had done.

Breakfast chit chatter filled the room just as the mail came in. Fred and George were surprised to see a white owl flutter her wings as she landed right in front of them and held out her leg. Ron looked pissed off that his brothers had gotten something from Harry.

“Is that Hedwig? Does that mean Harry’s alright?” Ginny asked excitedly as she checked out the owl.

“I think it is Hedwig,” Fred told her as he grabbed the note and read it to himself before passing it to George.

**_Dear Misters Weasleys,_ **

**_My husband and I wish to speak with you upon your return to Hogwarts. A passage happens to stand next to the Potions classroom. Attached is a map that I am quite sure you are both familiar with. Ry told us so no lying about it._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Professors S. Snape and T. Prince_ **

**_P.s. Ry has a fondness of the color Fuchsia._ **

“It is not from Harry. Another person says he's alright and will meet us at Hogwarts.” Fred lies feeling a pit of dread fill his tummy. Ron just glared at them and mumbled something along the lines of being traitors.

“That’s good boys,” Arthur told them as he stood and said his goodbyes. Molly would see them off at the train.

He use to go and see the children off but after they Percy he had to take as many hours as possible at the ministry. So even though he found his youngest twos behavior appalling he did not have enough time in the day to dedicate to help fixing it. Rushing out the door Arthur left his thoughts behind him.

“Alright boys we need to get going or we are all going to miss the train,” Molly called out to them as she stood and cleared the table with a flick of her wand. The twins just shrugged and ran up the stairs to grab their trunks. They could not wait to meet the Professors.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Ry was so excited to see that the table was still there when they went to breakfast. He was so excited that he was bouncing in Mama's arms pointing at the table. If he had one last thing he wanted to do for summer was play with his parents before they became everyone else's too.

“Ducky I see that the table is still out and I know that you want to play knights but remember that we also still have to eat.” Marvolo reminded him laughing a bit at his antics.

“What has Ry all excited?” Minerva asked as she smiled at the cute Little. It was the first time that he had looked straight into her eyes, she found herself calming and liking him.

“He wants to pretend that we are apart of King Arthur's knighthood. Severus told him about the round table and knights for a bedtime story and he has only seen this round table since.” Marvolo told her with an eye roll at Ry getting upset about not being put down.

“Down Mama. See Amma!” Ry told him pointing at Poppy who had just entered with Mad-Eye. Sighing Marvolo saw no way Ry was going to calm down till he saw his Grandmother. Letting the little down he watched as he more toddled than ran towards Poppy who was deep in conversation with the Auror.

Ry tried to sneak up on Amma. He wanted to prove her wrong that he could be as quiet as a mouse when he wanted to be. Before he could even get to her fully she turned with a small smile on her face.

“Well good morning, my Little Prince.” Poppy greeted her littlest grandson.

“No Amma. Bad Amma.” Ry told her off with a pout and crossing his arms. Poppy just scooped the little boy up so that she did not have to keep bending slightly to talk.

“And why am I bad?” She asked with a single raised eyebrow.

“You no wet me sneak up,” Ry told her his pout increasing. She realized quite quickly that he was not as far in headspace like normally. It probably has to do with seeing some of his past torturers the very first day. Poppy was surprised that he was not completely out of headspace but that just goes to show how much he trusted Marvolo and Severus to protect him.

“Ah..well little one, I’ll make you a deal, you sneak up on your Daddy is the day I’ll let you sneak up on me,” Poppy told him then held out her pinky. Ry giggled and pinky promised her thinking that it would be easy. She put Ry back down and watched him run off towards Severus this time throwing his arms up to him.

“That Severus and the new professor’s kid?” Alastor asked her leaning heavily on his walking stick.

“Yes. Ry Prince, very sweet little boy considering everything he went through.” Poppy told him. She knew who he was she could smell the polyjuice potion on him when they were sitting at the table. The only reason Severus had not found out was because he was so focused on Ry.

“Should I speak with them?” Alastor gruffly asked fake eye-rolling around and focusing on the approaching half-giant.

Poppy shrugged and made her way to join the rest of the staff that had trickled in. Ry was happily seated between Severus and Marvolo eating a bowl of warm porridge. Alastor lumbered over to the empty seat next to Severus as Poppy took the seat next to Marvolo.

“Good Morning Poppy, Auror Moody. Did everyone have a nice night?” Marvolo asked softly as he handed a filled sippy cup to Ry.

“Thank you for asking M, I have to say that I am quite sad to see this summer go by so fast. I spent most of my night thinking about that.” Poppy sighed out as she pulled the eggs over to her. Ry eyed them with a look of pure disgust. “He still hates eggs?”

“I don’t think hate is even the strongest word for what he feels against eggs,” Severus told her with a shrug.

“What happened with him and eggs?” Minerva asked as she grabbed a plate of sausages.

“He has a dislike of a lot of foods. Not all of them do we know of why,” Severus explained as he grabbed the fruit tray and cut up some strawberries before placing them in Ry’s porridge. Everyone was silently enjoying breakfast even Ry was just happily eating his breakfast.

“Good morning everyone!” Albus greeted excitedly Ry tensed up immediately and stopped eating. Quiet greetings were sent to the old man not even glancing up from what they were doing. “What were we discussing?”

“Nothing sir.” Severus quickly told him a glare growing immediately. Marvolo nudged him slightly and nodded his head to Ry when Severus looked at him. A nosy sigh left him as he glanced back up at Albus, “Apologies Headmaster. There is no need for me..us to explain though what we are not talking about.”

“Fair enough Severus. Now has everyone gotten to know each other?” Albus asked glancing around the table his eyes lingering on Ry.

“We were working on that Albus,” Minerva told him keeping her eyes on her breakfast.

“Ah then may I suggest a good old game of truth or dare?” Albus asked purposefully looking at Severus and Marvolo.

“We have a child present Albus.” Pomona scolded him slightly at the suggestion. “We are all adults other than Ry and have been getting along just fine alone.” Ry nervously giggled at her as she smiled at him.

“Fine, you win. Does everyone have their class lists?” Albus asked as he stabbed a few sausages.

“Yes, Albus. We are expecting to have the same amount of first years as all previous years, the fourth years testing date has been set for the 3rd of October and the other two schools are suppose to be here for the 30th of October. Severus is Ry going to be tested again?” Minerva asked and told Albus about the scheduled issues of the tournament.

“We have not spoken with him about the option of retaking the test for a smaller scope of how old he is in headspace. I highly doubt though that he would want to.” Marvolo told her as he caught one of Ry’s hands and cleaned it. She nodded and made a note on some paperwork and told him to just let her know if there is any change to his status of not taking it.

Albus looked pissed about them even bringing up the testing period as he turned and asked, “Any other students who requested for not taking the test?”

“Hmm...there’s a note in Mr. Zabini’s and Ms. Bones both will be taking the altered test due to testing when they were younger,” Minerva told her as she glanced through some of her papers and notes. “Severus, Pomona, Filius are you still alright with doing the carriages this year?”

“Do we have a choice?” Severus asked blandly as he sipped at his coffee.

“Well, I can always have you take over dealing with the first years and have Hagrid help out with the older students.” Minerva told him before sighing and telling him, “I have you stationed at Hogsmeade with Charity and Pomona. Filius, Aurora and if M is okay with it, would be stationed here to help check off the children to make sure no one of them got lost.” Marvolo nodded and after everyone seemed to be understanding where they were supposed to be later that night everyone departed. Severus went to double-check that the stock in the Hospital wing was full and also to talk with Poppy about the man he had been sitting next to. While Marvolo brought Ry with him to his office so that he could do some work while watching the baby.

Ry was working on his writing activities as Marvolo worked on his class plans. Peter and Waddles were sitting with his maths book open in front of them not far from Ry. Marvolo found himself having to worry if there were enough days in a school year to teach the seventh and fifth years all they needed to know for the NEWTs and OWLs. Severus slipped in and after kissing Ry hello on his forehead then he sat down to talk with Marvolo.

“How do you do this Verus? Binns's old lesson plans were atrocious barely covering anything that’s on the OWLs or NEWTs.” Marvolo grumbled as he leaned into Severus’s chest.

“I know it's difficult with lesson planning but I am sure that you’ll find out how to fit everything in. What do you think of Alastor?” Severus asked suddenly as he was looking over Marvolo’s lesson plans.

“That he’s a Headmaster man. Why?” Marvolo glanced at him suddenly wondering if he knew something he did not.

“I would switch the lesson on goblin wars to the second years and the first years get Merlin and the founders. Anyways do you remember our little brother?” Marvolo nodded thinking about it then it hit him what Severus was talking about.

“Art? He’s alive?” Marvolo asked surprised as he sat up and looked directly into Severus’s eyes. When he found the truth shining brightly in his dark eyes he was nodding, “When do we get to see him? It is been so long I’ll make his favorite toad in the hole.” Marvolo grinned as he thought of cooking an old family favorite for his little brother. Well, Art was more like a nephew/son of everyone. He saw the Lestrange family as his parents.

“I invited him over for lunch today. Let’s go slow to see how he’s feeling and then we can focus on the twins tonight. How does that all sound?” Severus asked him. Marvolo nodded then stood and made his way over to Ry. Sitting down on the floor with him. Severus and Marvolo decided to spend the next hour or so focusing on their son. Tonight would be all for their family and the Weasley twins.


	6. Family Growth and Beginning of the Feast- Omni

Marvolo was just pulling off the skillet he had filled with Art’s favorite meal just as the door opened emitting Severus and Ry. Once the door was closed an invisibility cloak fell away from Barty Crouch Jr.’s shoulders.

“Hi boys, everyone better have their hands clean and ready to sit down at the table for a nice meal,” Marvolo called from the kitchen so that he could finish the meal.

“Mama!” Ry called out happily bouncing in Severus’s arms when Marvolo stepped out holding the hot serving tray. Marvolo smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he then turned to face Barty.

“Oh Art, you’re far too skinny. Go wash up and then sit down and eat as much as you want.” Marvolo told him after seeing how thin the man he remembered training had become. “If we ever break out our supporters we are going to have to have a heavy sit down meal.” Marvolo tutted as he grabbed four plates, three cups and after checking with Ry a bottle.

“Marvolo, your mama hening everyone. Take a breath, we’ll get to the problem when we can. Remember Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan are all there they are not going to be making the guards jobs easy.” Severus reminded him forgetting for a second that Barty had been in their rooms. A stifled cry at hearing their names came from Barty as he made his way from the bathroom to the kitchen.

“Mama who Awt?” Ry asked glancing at the smaller man that he had just meet.

“He’s like our youngest sibling but to you he would be more like what Draco is to you,” Marvolo explained as he pulled both Barty’s and Ry’s plates over to him. He was not surprised by them both looking a tad bit sad and also like they trusted him. “I am just serving you two. Don’t want either of you to get sick by eating too much or eating something that you’re not supposed to.”

“Wike Dway?” Ry asked looking directly at Barty. Who just seemed to be lost in responding to the little till he glanced at two of the men he considered uncles than nodded.

“Yeah Ry I am one of your big cousins. Now can you tell me about these two?” Barty pointed to his two stuffed animals that were sitting next to Ry and Marvolo.

“Dat’s Pedew and Waddles!” Ry exclaimed happily waving his hand towards his two stuffed animals. Barty smiled at Ry’s excitement as Marvolo handed over both of their plates. Ry smiled at Marvolo and found himself with a spoonful of Yorkshire pudding at his mouth.

Conversation died down as they began to eat. Marvolo found that Ry only wanted a little bit of the food before he started to make grabby hands at Marvolo with sleepy sighs.

“Oh who’s a sleepy little boy? Come here duckling.” Marvolo slipped Ry from his highchair and angled him for a warm milk bottle.

“That’s such a cute nickname where did it come from?” Barty asked as he carefully cut into his sausage.

“When he’s littler he’ll follow Marvolo around as if he was attached to his coattails. One time they were in the gardens and I guess Ry saw some ducks following their mother and he started to follow Marvolo around quacking.” Severus explained a small smile playing on his lips. “What have you been doing these past couple of years?”

“I had to fake my own death because my biological father did not like the idea of me being jail. Once I got out that man had me stuck at the house I grew up in and it took me till earlier this summer to be able to break out. I could not remember which manor you were using at the time so I hung out near the old Gaunt manor in hopes of seeing one of you. Through the grapevine I found out that you, Uncle Severus, were still teaching at Hogwarts so I intercepted Alastor. That’s how I got here and what’ve been doing.” Barty shrugged.

Marvolo was watching Barty consume his weight in food before suddenly standing and pressing a free hand against his forehead. Frowning Marvolo disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a wooden box that had some medical supplies. Handing a sleeping Ry over to Severus, Marvolo rummaged around quietly for a temperature sticky. Once he successfully located one and placed it on Barty’s forehead.

“Oh, Art.” Marvolo sighed once he saw how high his fever was. “Sweetheart there’s a bedroom right next to the bathroom I am suggesting that you go have a lie-down. I’ll get Poppy to send down a fever reducer potion.” Marvolo stood him and lead him to Ry’s big bedroom while Severus took Ry to their room where they had a bassinet set up for him. The nursery was set up but Ry did not have nightmares as much when he slept in their room.

Slipping out and leaving both doors cracked slightly Severus grinned at his husband who had gone into full mama bear mode over their close friend and their son. Marvolo just gently shoved him and grabbed the dirty dishes from lunch to place them in the sink. Severus flooed Poppy and she came to do a couple of diagnostic spells on him to make sure it was not a side effect of the polyjuice.

“His fine just overexerted himself. He needs rest and I would suggest a fever reducer for now but if it continues you should have him come to the hospital wing. I’ll have him placed in a private room and be able to check on him whenever.” Poppy told him as she handed him the fever reducer and then kissed Barty’s forehead goodbye.

They took the time alone to work on their class preparations while snuggled up on the couch. Barty slept for about an hour before he got up from a nightmare and moved to the couch with his uncles for a little bit. He ended up falling asleep with his head on Severus’s lap. A half-hour passed before Ry woke up and he was little enough for Marvolo to just place him under the baby gym and have the time of his life.

Time flew and it was time for them all to get up, dress in their teaching robes/disguises and then make their way to the great hall. Marvolo kept Ry on his hip as he got into position with Aurora and Filius waiting at the entrance with a list for one of the houses. Severus kissed them both before making his way with the carriages down to the station.

Ry was busy playing with Marvolo’s hair while they waited for the older students to enter. Marvolo spoke softly with Filius about the plans for submissive students if they were subjected to heats or anything. It was an interesting conversation for Marvolo to be having with his son, who was mentally not even old enough to understand, balanced on his hip.

A lull happened in the conversation and Ry glanced up at Marvolo while he picked at his black robes, “Mama I wike Dway wight? I snakey too?” Marvolo could not help but grin at Ry’s need to be told that he was like other students.

“Yes ducky you’re a lot like Draco right now. Oh look the students are here.” Marvolo glanced up and was surprised to find Minerva letting in the first of the older students. Minerva told them where to go for each house and Marvolo found himself surrounded by several Slytherins.

“Emily Avery Professor.” The young pureblood smirked at Ry who snuggled more into Marvolo’s chest. Barely glancing at her through his eyelashes.

“Alright Ms. Avery you can go ahead, next please.”

“Fawley...Harrold sir.” The next young man told him and Marvolo waved him on. The next couple of students went through quickly. He found himself with small waves of Slytherins checking in just as they were supposed to.  

“Gemma Farley Professor.” A Slytherin prefect told him as she slipped past others like she was made of water. Marvolo nodded and turned towards the next group that he did not even need to ask their names as he recognized them.

“Hello Misses Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Misters Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini. How were your summers?” He got quiet confirmations of good as they followed after their classmates.

“I see that you spend a lot of time with your nephew’s friends,” Filius told him jokingly as he saw Marvolo striking off names that he knew just by sight of the family members.

“I am married to a graduate of the Slytherin house, my closest friends are Slytherin students and I know a lot of the students in consideration of the fact that Verus speaks of any student he likes,” Marvolo explained as he crossed off the sixth name without even checking with the students. Soon the list only had three names left oddly to Marvolo, Draco’s name was still on the list and even Ry seemed to understand that his cousin was missing.

“Filius, Aurora did you see Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint or Theodore Nott?” Marvolo felt worry and confusion gnaw at his insides. He recognized all three names both as students and as a part of the death eater crowd.

“No I thought you saw them and had just marked them off,” Filius told him confused himself till the doors opened again and this time enter Severus and Marcus holding up Draco between them. Theodore was close behind the three other carrying three shrunken trunks.

“Oh my Salazar!” Marvolo gasped and rushed over even with Ry in his arms. Throwing questioning looks at both Severus and Marcus, Marvolo checked Draco over visually.

“M, I need you to go and get Poppy. Tell her that a student was attacked on the train and that I need her emergency supplies.” Severus cut through his omega instincts with a growl. Ry looked pale as he caught sight of his big cousin. Tears were slowly coursing down Ry’s small face as they entered the Great Hall.

“Madam Pomfrey quick. A student was attacked on the train!” Marvolo repeated what Severus had told him to say but Poppy seemed to know that it was Draco. Marvolo glanced at the table of adults, other than leaving Ry with Pomona who was not there, there was not a single adult he trusted.

When he returned to the entrance hall he found Severus casting a cleansing and freshening charms on the ground while Filius went over the entrance area. As soon as they were done Marcus, Theodore and the four teachers made their way to the hall for the sorting feast. All that Marvolo, Severus and Ry could hope was that Draco was going to be okay. Besides he was with Poppy what could possibly go wrong?


	7. The Feast and Meetings- Sev, M and twins

The sorting feast was going well, the Slytherins had only a handful of new students but did not worry too much. Marvolo was focusing as much as possible on Ry so that he did not think about Draco and what happened to him. Tuning out Dumbledore’s speech Severus’s mind wander to when he had seen his nephew.

_ He was just marking off the last couple of names when Marcus and Theodore appeared out of nowhere supporting Draco. Who was covered in blood and some sort of liquid that had Severus worried. When he made it to them, he found out that Draco was attached while on the train and it was most likely a single Gryffindor. The same one who was pissed off about who Ry was. _

_ Severus had helped them bring Draco to the castle and as they were sitting in the carriage Draco finally told him what had happened. _

_ He had gone to the restroom to change and as he was coming back out he was blindsided by a spell. One that had cut through his clothing and his skin. The amount of blood he lost was not a lot in comparison with pride but still. This was his nephew who had gotten injured and it was worse than just the spell. Draco’s left leg was broken in three places. _

_ Severus’s anger had grown tenfold about hearing what his nephew had to deal with from one arsehole. It had practically came boiling over when he saw Marvolo’s face after seeing Draco. He knew that he had to stay in control of the situation so he got Marvolo out while he could. _

Severus tuned back in just long enough to accept his plate from Marvolo filled with steak and kidney pie and mashed potatoes. Ry had a small bowl of soup that was being spoon-fed to him but Ry did not seem to care. As he kept fussing and turning his head away from the approaching spoon and found himself growing tired with each evasion tactic. Marvolo’s plate was empty and other than taking a few spoonfuls of Ry’s soup he did not consume much else.

“Do you think Draco’s alright?” Marvolo whispered as he wiped Ry’s chin of some leftover soup. The baby was barely holding onto staying awake even as he tried to fight off the evil wet cloth.

“That’s like saying that Ry is not okay with us. If you want to visit him we can go after we meet with the twins and put Ry to bed.” Severus offered as he pulled Peter out of the diaper bag and handed it over to Marvolo who tucked him into Ry’s arms. Snuggling down with the panther he tucked his face into Marvolo’s neck and slowly fell asleep.

“Is he asleep M?” Minerva leaned over checking with them as she re-poured their drinks keeping her voice low just in case.

“Yes, Minerva. We’ll put him in his stroller before we have to leave. I am not going to eat anyways so it is fine.” Marvolo told her emptily as he fixed his hold on Ry and stared out into the crowd. Severus flicked a one-way silencing charm over Ry just to be safe as the hall continued to fill with the rowdy noise of children.  

Another ten minutes passed before Albus stood and started his beginning of the year speech, “Good Evening and Welcome everyone. This year is going to be one exciting year here. First though the new staff changes. Professor Binns passed on earlier this summer and thankfully Professor Prince was able to take his position over. So for this year’s History of Magic classes, Professor Thomas Prince.” Marvolo raised himself carefully and bowed his head to the students while keeping Ry in his arms. Dumbledore sent a hidden glare at him for doing so before plowing on. “For the new Defence Against the Dark Arts position, Auror Alastor Moody will be your Professor this year.” The grouchy looking old man stood and bobbed his head to the students before sitting down with a sneer. The hall was quietly taking in both new professors, most were whispering about Professor Prince and the child.  

Albus made his way through the entire speech before breaking the news of the Triwizard Tournament to the students. All the students looked very pleased and happy to be having the death-defying tasks here. Of course though they did not know the history behind the tournament. Marvolo and Severus bit back growls at knowing these children were going to be hurt and they seemed to be happy about it.

Once everyone had settled down Albus called out, “I hope everyone’s year this year will be a great one! Curious minds need sleep so I will dismiss you with the knowledge that your heads of houses will be posting all important dates in your common rooms! A good night and great year to you all.” The hall’s noise levels rose as everyone started to stand and make their way out. Severus proudly watched his Slytherins stay where they were waiting for him to dismiss them. It would make it easier for them to leave if they waited for all the other houses to leave. He stood when the hall was mostly empty and made his way down to his Slytherins. Marvolo was close on his heels holding Ry carefully so as not to jostle him.

“Miss Farley please escort all students to the common room and have them go off to bed. We will hold our annual meeting tomorrow morning at 6:00. Good evening Miss Farley.” Severus nodded and watched them leave in the organized two columns down to the dungeons. Marvolo just raised an eyebrow at him as they followed the last of the group.

“Fuchsia.” Marvolo intoned as they came to a painting of a young woman in a red dress sitting in a forest scene. Ry had picked it and the young woman inside had loved speaking with him for a bit. It swung open and revealed an inviting living room with three overstuffed chairs facing a roaring fire and a leather couch pushed up against the far wall. The other two walls not taken over by the couch or fireplace was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves.

Seated on the couch were two uncomfortable looking twins who were nervously shifting in their seats. Marvolo smiled at them slightly as he slipped past them with Ry. Severus bobbed his head as he went into the kitchen.

“Boys why don’t you come help me?” Severus called softly as he opened cupboards to grab the items needed to make tea. Once they entered the kitchen Severus instructed them in how to prepare the specific tea. “Do you two have a specific type of tea you enjoy?”

“Not really sir. Mum and Dad only have tea when Bill and Charlie or guests are over. Tea can be kinda expensive. You sir?” Fred explained as he grabbed the canister of tea leaves Severus had held out to them.

“I love this specific blend. Hibiscus, a common flower to be used in most medical heart-related potions. It adds a tartness to most teas but it has also proven to have the same effects as one would take it in a potion base. M and I grow most of our herbs and flowers for teas as we’ve found it more inexpensive in the long run.” Severus explained as he had them take a whiff of the blend in the canister.

“It smells really good…”

“Like something we’ve smelt before though?” Fred and George glanced at each other as they watched Severus add water to the tea leaves.

“Ry claims that it smells exactly like M. Most likely does as M loved each ingredient enough to ask for me to make him different cleaners with those scents. Just remember not to add any cream to this tea as it will curdle faster than lemon and milk.” Severus told them sternly as he placed four cups and saucers around the matching pot. They trailed after him into the living room which now held Marvolo as he spelled a coffee table into place between the couch and two of the chairs.

“Good you made tea. Please sit Mr.s Weasleys.” Marvolo told them as he gracefully moved to the fireplace and restocked it.

“Please Professor Prince...”

“Call us Fred and George...”

“Your both already...”

“Our little brother’s family.” Fred and George told them as they were taken aback by both Professors being domestic.

“Thank you, boys. Do you two get passed over in your family a lot?” Marvolo asked softly as he poured each of them a cup of the purple liquid. He watched them both send a look between each other before they replied.

“Well yeah. Mum and Dad have too many kids. Bill and Charlie basically raised us.” George explained quietly as Fred leaned into him a tiny bit.

“Mummy and Dad love us but we’re not Ginny the baby and only girl, we’re not Bill and Charlie the oldest two who only come to visit once in a while,” Fred told them as he stared into the swirling tea. Severus sighed hearing this. He knew that they had been taking it hard being the middle children but it explained both their behavior and Percy’s.

“Fred and George if you don’t mind my asking what is your classification?” Severus asked as he leaned forward happy to see that Marvolo seemed to have forgotten his worries over Draco. He was with Poppy and she would not allow them to see him until after he has had a rest.

“We..were classed under a submissive category,” Fred told them his voice sounding almost dead. Severus was sure that was what they were told to tell anyone who asked. Even Marvolo was suspicious of what they told them.

“You don’t have to tell us. We just want to make sure that you both are taken care of as you obviously are not getting what you need from your parents.” Severus told them as he stood with the empty tea tray.

“Don’t listen to Verus. He’s been worrying about both of you two and Ry. Plus Ry’s been having nightmares lately so he’s also running on little to no sleep.” Marvolo explained as he turned and smiled at the twins. “It is getting late. You two need to get back to the tower, I’ll write you a note and have Verus walk you up there. No need to get in trouble for meeting with two teachers.”

They just stared at him as he grabbed a clean piece of parchment and started to scratch out a note for them. After Marvolo told Severus (read threatened) to take the twins back to the tower, he was about to walk them to the door when a cry from their bedroom grabbed his attention. His color seemed to drain slightly as he turned and rushed to the bedroom.

“Ry’s been having nightmares for a while and Marvolo feels horrible that he’s going through them,” Severus explained as he held the door open for the twins. He knew better than to fight Marvolo on his decision over escorting the boys. Marvolo had told them something that might get them an answer it would all fall on the twins now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me Draco's going to be fine. He just has to suffer for a little bit more of the plot to come forward. Draco starts the beginning of the next chapter plus we all know how Poppy is about her patients.


	8. Draco and his rescuers- Omni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

A distant clock chimed out three times when Draco found himself slowly waking up. The first thing he felt was a heavyweight pressing into his stomach and his bladder. Confused and with blearily eyes Draco glanced at what could possibly be on top of him. He found himself staring into dead icy blue eyes and unable to scream as a filthy hand wrapped around his mouth.

“Hello, slimy little snake.” It was a broken and chilling croon that escaped the intruder’s mouth. Draco’s eyes widened as he realized who was straddling his chest. Ron grinned at him revealing a set of yellowed and distorted teeth.

Struggling to get anything out from underneath Ron’s hands, Draco started to plead for his freedom with his eyes. Ron just pressed harder onto the struggling body and Draco felt his body give in to the pressure. Shame seeped into him as he felt the sheets warm around his waist. Ron just brokenly laughed.

“Oh did the little baby death eater wet himself? Too bad scary ol’ daddy’s not here.” Ron crooned again a smirk marring his features. Draco found a wand being pressed into his throat. “You say one word and I’ll kill you.”

Draco found the hand removed from his mouth and he was grateful for it. He was trying to think of what Ron might be doing to him till he felt the wet sheets being peeled from him. It did not answer any of his questions but he felt himself growing more terrified with each revealed inch.

“My orders are to make you talk, but considering you stole away my fun I’ll just have to take some of it back. Hope you hate it as much as he did.” Ron snickered as he stood at the edge of the bed now. His wand still trained on Draco’s throat. Silent tears started to roll down Draco’s face as Ron cast his first spell.

A sickening crack filled the silence as Draco held in a scream worried about staying alive through it. His vision swam as he heard Ron preparing for the next spell. Just as it collided with his body a scream worked it is way up and out. Then suddenly there was nothing.

No pain, no screams just nothing. When Draco blinked back his tears he found himself staring at a slim lanky man he’s never seen before. His heart was racing as he noticed that the man also had his wand drawn and had a crazed look in his eyes.

“Draco..are you okay?” Barty asked as he straightened up keeping his wand positioned on the fallen form of Ron.

“Y..yeah..who are you?” Draco shakily asked as he tried to hide the wet spot on his pajamas.

“Ah that’s right I was..away when you were younger. Barty Crouch junior at your service little Malfoy. Cissy and Luc still together?” Barty asked jokingly as he deemed Ron out enough to not be a problem. He turned to face Draco and immediately caught sight of the stain. “Here.” He gently flicked his wand towards Draco. Who had flinched and then cried out in pain even though the wet spot was now gone.    

“What in the world?” Poppy asked as she slipped out of her office groggily. “Arty what are you doing out of bed?” She questioned as soon as she saw him standing next to Draco’s bed a frown creeping across her features.

“Noni I was just..” Before Barty could even continue Poppy had a glare resting on him that could have killed an entire forest.

“Don’t Noni me young man. Go sit down on that bed. Draco, sweetheart is everything alright?” Poppy asked as she swept over to his bed. She caught sight of Ron but did not want to deal with that right this second. Draco’s health just like any other patient came first to anything else going on in her realm.

“I..think he broke more bones.” Draco sheepishly told her sending a weary glance at both Ron and Barty. She nodded and cast another diagnostic spell over the boy. Tutting at reading about two more breaks in his body caused by magic she went off to grab potions and other medical necessities.

“Arty, you should not have been doing something so strenuous. Tell me what happened once I have Draco taken care of.” The or else went unsaid and seeing as Barty just nodded and sat silently watching them it did not need to be. Poppy had Draco drink down a pain potion then she reset his bones before giving him some skele gro. She was happy to see him drifting off to sleep after she gave him one last potion this one a pain and dreamless sleep mixed.

Turning to face Barty she just raised one eyebrow at him, “I was in my room resting just as you told me when I heard someone talking out here. Thinking at first it might be Uncle Marvolo or Uncle Severus I tried to sneak upon them. Just as I was close enough to be able to make out what was being said Draco cried out in pain. I found him pinned by the red head’s wand. Why he did not say anything sooner is probably best to get the memory from the kid.”

She nodded and told him that she was going to call Severus in for retaining Ron’s memories and then they were going to make it seem as if he had failed. Barty just told her that he was going to stay with Draco and wait for Severus. It did not take long for Severus to join them.

He had been sitting up since he had gotten back from escorting the twins to the tower. They had told him a lot on the walk back and he knew that they needed someone. Someone other than Bill or Charlie as much as the twins were attached to them.

_ Fred leaned into George a bit as they slowly walked towards the tower. A yawn worked it is way up and out as the twins told him about everything. Well everything in regards to their family and that they knew about. _

_ “Other than Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, Bill and Charlie know our classification. We were going to tell Mum and Dad but they worried what they would say to us most especially Mum. You see Charlie was classed as an omega guardian like Professor Prince. Mum went really mad when she found out and told him that if he ever got a little or a mate she would disown him. Dad did not find out the cause of her reaction.” Fred and George explained to him as he found himself taken aback. _

_ “You mean to tell me that your brother is not allowed to look for someone that will mentally stabilize him and also be his soulmate because your mother does not want an Omega guardian. That is just unacceptable it is almost as horrible as what Ry was told.” Severus shook his head at this knowledge. _

_ “We don’t want to upset Mum so much that she disowns us. Professor, why do you want to know what we are?” Fred stopped them as he asked this question. Severus knew that this was a mine that need to be answered correctly. _

_ “First you both are such special boys. Even with all of your pranking, you both never harm anyone and you feel the need to apologize for others. Plus you two are loyal to those you love. Second, you already see Ry as a brother that makes us your family even if it is not by blood. We’re trying to teach Ry that family can be chosen and should always be good. You both seem to need that.” Severus told them calmly and sternly as he waved them into the tower. _

_ Before the portrait closed behind them they said, “We’re littles.”   _

It was not long after that Severus was called to collect a memory from Ronald Weasley. The memory itself was disgusting and terrifying. Albus Dumbledore had planted such horrible ideas and plans in a child’s mind. He feared what might have happened had Draco not been saved by Barty.


	9. Lily and Albus's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I am still without a computer and it might take me a long time to update again. This has very little Ry, twins and Draco. There will be more next chapter I just have to create a starting point for the next couple of chapters.

It was late…or maybe early. Marvolo was not sure anymore. Eyes were locked onto the crystal orb that **she** had given as her last gift. His thoughts had slowed to a slow meaningless mantra not long after the monsoon of information had processed.

Lily had always been an enigma even for her own family. When he had met her she was working with the Unspeakables on a new dark magic spell. She was barely fifteen and showed great potential of course though a young witch like herself would.

Marvolo had spent years trying to figure out how a genius and very Slytherin young woman had ended up in _Gryffindor_. He still had not been able to unravel how she had done it. Which annoyed him beyond belief.

She had approached him first which had taken everything away from him. He knew distinctly with her that she was always in possession of the ball. No matter how hard he tried to surprise her she would always already be prepared for it.

She asked him if he had ever researched something called Horcruxes. It had sent tendrils of ice shooting through his whole body and when he tried to lie to her the truth was ripped out of him. She offered to create something a little less gruesome and possibly mind-altering if he would provide her a place among his followers.

At first he thought she was a spy sent by Dumbledore. Until she gave him confused looks over the nickname for the Order of the Phoenix. She also had given him information that no one should have known. Lily Jane Evans was really and had always been Lilith Evangelion Machiavelli a child that should have been dead.

It had hit Marvolo hard when he meet her for the third time and she was being tailed by Severus. At the time he had not thought she had any siblings blood or adopted. He should have but it never crossed his mind to even ask the intelligent woman.

Marvolo had found himself staring and wanting to gather the black-clad man to himself. Lily had laughed and told him about her big brother. She also told him that she thought they would have fun together.

In the end, Lily had always been right. Marvolo did miss her but he was thankful she had set him up with Severus. Seeing as it had given him both his mate and his ability to live longer than most.

"Mama?" A sleepy inquiry had Marvolo turning and smiling at his little treasure. _Yes Lily had definitely been right...about everything._

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore glared out at the courtyard of happy and laughing children. Damn those that were close to that horrible witch. She had created a close-knit family and made it harder for him to manipulate all of his pawns.

 _Speaking of his pawns…_. Dumbledore's attention was drawn to a small dark-haired figure running into the courtyard. Following the small figure was his new Professor.

The man was certainly a question. Someone who wanted to stay out of the war was unheard. Albus kept the Little and Professor in his sights as he pulled fresh parchment towards him. It was time for him to start planning new tasks for the Potter boy.

_Oh yes that demon boy was going to get what's coming to him. How wonderful that a deadly tournament was going to be happening right here. Who's to say nothing can't happen to all possible champions._

 


	10. Meeting of Slytherins

Ry pouted as Mama woke him up really early. It made absolutely no sense to Ry as Mama was always telling him that he needs lots of sleep. Yet here he was waking up his baby early!

"What's got my ducky all pouty?" Marvolo asked a suppressed laugh tinting his voice.

"Sweepy Mama," Ry told him with a massive yawn. All he got in response though was a cooed I know. Ry turned his head not wanting to deal with his bad Mama.

"Is everything going well in here?" Severus's head popped in. He had to try hard to ignore Ry's happy cry of Dada and then making grabby hands.

"I am almost...done!" Marvolo told him as he sat up the pouty baby who immediately told him how bad he was.

Severus bit back his laughter as Ry tried to turn away from Marvolo even more. Stepping in before the baby hurt himself Severus scooped Ry into his arms. Ry hugged his daddy as hard as he could while sticking his tongue out at Marvolo.

"Alright angel. Daddy has to go and speak with his snakes. Mama and you have to come for the beginning then you can go and play. Or sleep." Severus snickered at the Little's face after being told he had to stay up.

Ry was grumbling to himself for most of the walk to the Slytherin common room. Before entering the room Severus reminded Ry that he had to be quiet while Mama and Daddy were talking. That just caused the baby to huff and pout even more.

"Ry, Draco should be up. Maybe after the house meeting, you and I can go see your favorite person." Marvolo tried that caused Ry to perk up immediately.

"Dway! Mama, Dway!" Nodding Marvolo reminded him that he had to make it through the meeting first.

Entering the common room, Severus was pleased to find that his prefects had gathered everyone already. Sitting by age group Severus was pleased to see his snakes all waiting for him. His favored seat along with the matching chair were both unoccupied which also showed their competence.

"Good morning." Severus intoned as he sat down Ry in his lap. "As my older snakes will tell you all I usually hold a meeting upon the Sorting Feast. But due to recent changes to my family, I did not wish to change his schedule too much. So, everyone, I would like you to meet my husband, Professor Thomas Prince and our son Ry Prince."

All the females practically cooed at Ry's shy hello. "Now for our newest snakes, I want to draw your attention to the Slytherin rules. You will find in your time here that my rules are stricter than many other houses. I even restrict the foods we have at our table to make it healthier.

The rules are posted behind me on a plague. I would normally go over these rules. This will be pushed off as I have promised my son that he can go back to sleep after this. So I present the new rules for you to follow for my son.

First as is stated in the Slytherin rules: We are family. This family stands together. This means that Ry is the youngest of you all. I expect him to be treated as any of your younger siblings would be treated. He will very rarely be in here without one of us but if he is please keep conversations and games strictly within his age range.

Second rule: Ry has a very strict diet due to his lack of food when he was younger. He is to not be given any sweets and either myself or Professor Prince be told if he says he is hungry.

Third Rule: Ry is very young and will be needing naps due to that age. If he is tired and with one of you please find either myself or Professor Prince. If neither of us are available please bring him to either Professor Moody or Madam Pomfrey.

Fourth: All of Ry's punishments are to be given by either Professor Prince or I. If a professor or prefect not mentioned in the following list tries to give Ry a detention please bring him to one of the listed Professors.

Trusted professors tor Ry: Professor Prince, Moody, Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey. None of the other professors have proven themselves to us. Madam Pomfrey is a grandmother figure to Ry and can be trusted with just about anything. These are the rules I wish for you all to follow in regards to Ry. There will be more most likely added but for now that is all."

"Dway?" Ry quietly asked as Marvolo stood to take Ry. This caused Blaise and Theo to stifle their giggles knowing Draco was not a big fan of the nickname. Marvolo just nodded to Ry as he scooped the little up.

Marvolo was just as worried about Draco as Ry was. Thankfully though he had self-control otherwise he's sure he would have skipped the meeting. His nephew meant more to him than playing pleasantries to the Slytherins. A small smile graced his features when he caught sight of the hospital wing doors. He hoped that Draco had a nice rest last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is another short chapter and no Draco or the twins but there is going to be a time skip next chapter. It is going to focus on Dumbles plans. But we get to see grumpy Ry and him being adorable. Just fir notes sake here Marvolo knows nothing about what happened to Draco all he knows that happend yesterday was the twins being littles.


	11. **New Chapter that was lost due to translation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of my wonderful readers,  
> My computer has decided it does not want to work and as well as I can type on a phone I don't want to be posting several chapters with spelling errors due to the use of a phone. Plus my muse decided that it need to take a few days off. I want to apologize for how long it is taking for me to get you all a new chapter. Once my computer is fixed/I get a new one updates are going to be few and far between.   
> Love you all,  
> Angel

Draco was bored...more bored than watching paint dry or grass grow. He does not remember what time he woke up but he knew it was early. Sun had been gently streaming in from partially covered windows. Sleep had eluded him most of the night after the Ron situation. The only time he had settled into an uneasy sleep was when Barty laid with him for a few hours.

Draco’s boredom was cut when he heard a familiar child’s laughter gently cascade into the room. His eyes settled on a happy albeit tired Ry and Marvolo standing right behind him, his eyes showing nothing more than love and relief. 

Marvolo forgot how long he and Ry visited with Draco and Arty before they decided to go take a walk outside for some fresh air. Plus a certain little need to get his energy out some way. He let Ry run ahead of him giggles filling the small space. Ry found himself being greeted by every Slytherin that seemed to be in the courtyard, though it was not many.

“Hello, little one, where’s you’re fathers?” A Slytherin girl who looked a lot prettier than Pansy, not that Ry would ever say that, greeted him.

“Mama’s ovew thede.” Ry gestured as he picked up a cool looking rock.

“That’s good. How have you been?” She asked him squatting next to him also scraping through the rocks.

“Good. I gots to see Dway!” He happily replied almost losing his balance but she caught him and lifted him a bit making a funny sound. 

As Ry was distracted by Gemma, Marvolo took inventory of the courtyard. He knew that Severus was meeting with Dumbledore and Minerva hoping to get at least a suspension on the demon. Wanting to make sure that the school was safe for his children no matter how old they were was the utmost importance. Along with that, he had to start working on his break out methods. He planned to have them out by winter break if everything went to plan of course. It was time for his people, his family to be whole again and that meant they had to step on some toes to make sure it happened.

* * *

The paper was covered in scrawls with many crossed-out sections, rewritten ideas covering others. It was impossible to read if you weren't the writer. Dumbledore was glad with this plan though. This meant he could torture his favorite little pawns without ever having a link to the issue. He was just about to finish his last idea when a knock startled him out of deep thoughts.

"Enter." He commanded as he swept the papers into his desk drawer. Anger filled him when he saw who happened to be gracing his steps so early in the morning. Biting back every last evil comment he wanted to make he asked, "What do you want Severus?"

"Good morning headmaster I would just like to inform you of an incident that happened last night." Severus stood his ground best glower gracing his beautiful features.

"Incident? Don't tell me that the Hufflepuffs' have not already started on their usual activities just yet?"  Albus asked his hands forming a pyramid as he stared at him with hard dead eyes that looked eerily similar to a young man.

"No Headmaster this incident is in regards to Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. I was called into the hospital wing early this morning and found Mister Weasley stunned and tied at the foot of Mister Malfoy's bed. Apparently, the idiotic Gryfindor tried to attack my snake while he was already ill and damaged from the train. He failed as Poppy had come out to check on Draco as the usual spells went off. Catching him off guard it still meant that some damages were sustained by Draco nothing large. But I am pushing for his expulsion as he is not in the right mindset to be attending here." Severus growled as he glared harder at the imbecile he had to work for.

"Severus, I'm sure this is all a slight misunderstanding. I'm sure Draco will tell us the same thing. I think a few detentions will work well just to remind Ron of what he's supposed to be doing." Albus told him calmly. Inside though he was seething he told the idiot to just clean up his mess not make it bigger.

"If it was a slight misunderstanding than Draco would not be laying in a hospital bed with two broken ribs along with the previously broken leg and will have to be on crutches for a bit as SkeleGro can only do so much. I'll also have to explain to the Malfoys why their son was attacked twice and nothing was done against them." Severus turned a cat caught the canary grin slowly stretching it is way across his face as he made his way to the door. "Just remember sir that I have to tell them or Poppy will and she won't be as distant as I will be." With that he let the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

"How did the meeting go?" Marvolo asked as he folded some laundry, he knew that they had house elves but he liked to keep his hands busy. If he was not doing the laundry he might take up knitting and he could not take that blow to his ego just yet. 

"I'm suspecting we're not going to see that demon child for a few days but nothing more than that." Severus sighed as slid into his leather seat a tumbler filled with apple juice clutched in his hand. His other one resting over his eyes trying to block out his migraine. "How has our monster been?"

"Good he's taking a nap now. He's been asking for you and Draco a lot. Then oddly he seemed to have slipped out of headspace for a bit right before he went down so we might be having a very deep discussion with him when he wakes up." Marvolo explained as he stood and started to massage Severus's back and head.

"How much longer do we have as I need a cup of coffee to deal with that after this morning." Severus groaned.

"Come on dad I'm not that bad." Ry joked as he leaned against the doorway from the hallway.

"Oh gods he's awake." Severus joked earning him a light wack from Marvolo.

"I was just thinking we can catch Ron and we also should use October 30th as the day we release the bonds on your old friends," Ry told them slightly veiling the break out ideas.

"You're gonna need to write everything you thought out about this and shows whatever spells you have mind for this." Marvolo understood immediately where Ry was going with this. He could not be attached to it if it was during the night of the drawing as he would have to be here along with Sev. It was perfect now they just needed to outwit their competitor.


	12. *Testing testing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not reading Baba Fen then you don't know that 1. I got a computer 2. I am now at college and 3. My schedule for updating is going to suck because most of my classes are in the evening but there is also a lot of stuff I have to do for the first couple of weeks where I will be super busy. Also so sorry for how short the chapter is

October blew in with the chilly winter air nipping at it is heels. With it came the excitement of the younger years as it drew closer to the testing date. Ry was happy to find out that he was spending the time with his Grandmother instead of taking an icky test. Marvolo was upset that he had been signed up for being a proctor when he had stated clearly and at several staff meetings he could not cause of Ry. This reeked of Dumbledore but seeing as he could not protest to having Poppy look after the little he had begrudgingly agreed.

It was during the test. Ronald had left for some reason most likely for the restroom and was the only fourth-year missing from the Great Hall when Poppy's patronus glided into the room. Instead of heading straight for Minerva or Flitwick it materialized in front of Marvolo. The turtle's mouth opened only to spew the quick words of the nurse. So quick that none else that had not been around the matron for as long as Marvolo had been would never have known what she was saying. 

"Verus we need to go." Marvolo's head snapped up as soon as he was done processing it. Minerva glanced between the two and asked the most pressing question that was already causing the others to stir in worry.

"Is Ry okay?" 

It was a beat of a minute that passed but it was still too long for them to think of anything else but the worst possible situation.

"We don't have the time," Severus called out following after his husband's retreating form, worry and anger causing him to walk faster than normal. 

Upon entering the hospital wing the two men were thankful to see Ry sitting on the ground completely unscathed and building a small block tower. To those who don't know him, he was the picture of calmness but to his parents, they could see the worry and panic eating at him as he nibbled on his pacifier and kept stopping with his blocks close to the tower. Glancing back and forth between the two beds he was stationed by as if the twin occupants would move from his sight if he did not keep checking. Which he probably believed as it was probably something that Poppy told him these two would do. But by the looks of it, Fred and George did not look like they would be moving anytime soon without help.

Laying side by side the twins seemed to be in varying stages of destroyed, Fred was covered in bruises and had a broken wrist yet George had a concussion with the way he could not focus and also had a broken rib or two. Marvolo felt his instincts sore through the roof as he found himself staring at the twins. Ry was more worried about the two he was sitting between guarding than the fact that his fathers were standing not even two feet away.

Ry's startling green eyes landed on Marvolo and all he could say was, "Mama help." And goddammit he will.


	13. I am sorry guys...Fred and George's Terrible Ending.....with a touch of hope- Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****If you have not already go and read the new chapter under Chapter 11*****  
> Hey, guys, I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's standards. In regards to the story, I'm gonna be going back and reposting the chapters with some editing and small changes to make sure everything is being kept in the same timeline. I also realized I had not posted a slightly important chapter so I'm gonna go back and rework everything so that the story makes more sense. Please let me know if there's anything that needs clarification or you wish to see in future chapters. Next Chapter should be another informational one and just tells you everyone's classifications.~ Angel

Fred and George were ecstatic to be able to have fun today. Finally, they were free of Ron and Ginny’s annoyances for an entire day. They had been working for weeks on this plan and Fred’s favorite crayon was almost gone with all the work that went into today. First, they had to set up the annual fourth-year prank, then they were going to set up some pranks to go off later in the week. 

This year’s prank would be a little harder to pull off as not only do they have to avoid Professor Snape but Professor Prince as well. George was the one that came up with using the map to see where everyone was before they set up the month’s worth of pranks. They wanted to greet the other schools with some awesome new ideas but also wanted to lead up to it.

Fred and George snuck out to set them up nothing big with a small magical trigger attached to the great hall doors. As soon as the fourth years were released the trigger would be set off and they would be covered in washable paints and fireworks would go off. It was big and took a long time to finish setting up as they had a second one with a time delay trigger for the tournament.

After finishing up Fred and George decided to go and check on Ry with Poppy. They had not really been able to hang out with him as he was almost constantly in headspace. Forge was glad that Ry had someone, he needed it more than anyone..well he need it as much as they did.

It was a touchy subject their little space. They had never truly been able to be themselves except for when they got to be with Charlie. He made them take time for themselves ever since they got classed but he was their big brother almost like a dad for them. He was not the type of guardian they needed, he was too lenient with them and they knew how to get around him. 

It was challenging to get to see all the littles getting the attention of adults and getting what they needed. They had not known that Poppy would have a coded note in her files that said they were littles and it was during a visit there they were treated right. She would entertain them with stories of her family; sons and daughters, her grandsons and, her late daughter. Explained to them that they were all adopted and had created their own families with each other long before she got involved. She told them of her youngest daughter who was so wild that her hair reflected her personality. It was not until they meet Severus and M that they realized who it is she was talking about.

On their way to the hospital wing lost in memories, they had not noticed him. Had not noticed that he had followed them to the hospital. Watched them suddenly seem younger, more happy, more themselves. He saw the twins fall a tiny but into their headspaces upon being asked to play by Ry. They were seen being handed plastic small cups after being helped to pour some juice into it. 

Fred and George did not know that Ron had seen their most hidden secret all because they decided to see Poppy who only recently worked a little harder with them in regards to their little side. So when they decided to go to the bathroom just around the corner of the hospital wing because Ry was being changed they wanted to stretch their legs a little bit. It was the worse decision they had ever made. 

It was not even a second they were gone from the safety of Poppy's domain before they were jumped. He got in a good few spells and punches before everything suddenly went dark. The last thing Fred and George saw was a crazed looking brother, his eyes seemed dead...almost as if he did not have a soul anymore. 

Hours later or maybe it was minutes they opened their eyes and were not greeted with the dead eyes but twin mismatched worried eyes. They knew who it was and they felt horrible he was seeing this but it was not even seconds later that they were seeing the other three occupants. Every adult though were focused on Ry who had clenched his small fists into their shirts and was emitting a soft almost warm glow that they had never felt before. 


	14. I know....not the chapter you want

Hello Everyone,

First a couple of announcements.  
1\. Winter Break is almost here just 3 more finals and then I am free! So that means more updates for you once I'm back home  
2\. I've been working on the new chapter and several back closet projects that I would love some opinions   
3\. And I created a social media page for everyone as I know everyone's probably upset with my radio silence these past 5 months, it is a facebook page under the same name as username here. It will contain update information, snippets, creative ideas, and possible other story ideas I am working on!  
So head on over there and leave me a comment on what everyone would like to see or questions you have on anything I've written so far and I'll try to keep updates going on both ends or at least explain what's happening in life.

~Angel  
(This will be added to the other 2 stories there all the same thing so no need to go and read all of them :))


	15. A.N.

**Please go back and reread Chapter 11 as it is new material and this chapter is going to be moved to the old A.N. labeled as I'm sorry guys- When I make the next chapter I will be posting here to minimize amounts of breaks from the chapters. The new semester starts the 13th for me so if I don't update as regularly please be patient I've got a lot going on with school, health, and travel.**


End file.
